Girl Darkness
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Cam & Kid Darkness meet, and go on a date. Will Moose be upset when he finds out? I do not own. Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Camille's POV:

The first time I saw him dancing was like magic. It sounds cliché, I know-but he was that good. He danced as if he had wings, as if any second, he'd take flight. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his form. Washington Square Park was crowded, as usual, with dancers and skateboarders and people in general. He was battling another boy, and clearly winning. His gaze caught mine as he paused to catch his breath, and he stared for what felt like an eternity.

"Hey, earth to Camille." Moose's voice brought me out of my reverie. The dancer narrowed his eyes at Moose, and then resumed his battle.

"Do you know him, Moose?" I inquired, nodding my head towards the boy dressed in black.

"Yeah, I do. That's Kid Darkness. He's the first member of the House of Samurai that I battled." Moose answered.

"That's him?" I said, surprised. Moose nodded, and I shifted my gaze back to Kid Darkness just in time to see him win the battle. Moose spotted Luke and some other members of the House of Pirates, and ran off to join them. I continued to watch Kid Darkness, who eventually noticed my gaze. He jerked his head to the right, and I wandered over in that direction. The place he had gestured to was a secluded area, which must have been hard to find in Washington Square Park. After a few minutes, Kid Darkness appeared behind me, startling me.

"Do you always make a point of startling people?" I asked.

"Just the interesting ones." Kid Darkness replied, and did something I didn't expect-he smiled. I looked at him in shock, and then smiled back.

"Kid Darkness isn't your real name, is it?" I inquired. He looked startled, and then shook his head.

"You think my parents would actually name me Kid Darkness?" He answered, and then laughed.

"Well…no." I hesitantly replied.

"What's your name?" Kid Darkness asked.

"Camille. But you can call me Cam." I said.

"Well, ma'am, my real name is Raf." Kid Darkness-I mean, Raf-replied.

"Hm. Why Kid Darkness then?" I inquired.

"Julian didn't think that Raf was a good name for a Samurai." Raf murmured, looking slightly bothered. I rolled my eyes slightly, thinking, for the hundredth time, that Julian was a tool.

"You don't sound so happy about that." I said.

"That's how it is. At least for now. Actually…how did you know my name?" Raf asked, a note of curiosity in his voice.

"My…friend is a member of the House of Pirates." I stammered.

"Moose?" Raf inquired softly. I nodded my head, and then glanced behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Darkness [Raf]'s POV:

Cam glanced behind herself nervously, as if expecting Moose to appear and demand what she was doing.

"Would he be upset if he knew you were here with me?" I inquired.

"I don't think so." Cam replied, but her face betrayed the dread she felt.

"Cam…would you like to go to see a movie with me sometime?" I murmured.

"Yes, I would." Cam replied, her face showing her surprise.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Camille said.

"Do you have a preference for time?" I responded.

"7pm?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, that works for me." I answered, smiling.

"Great. Do you have a phone?" Cam inquired. I nodded at her, and handed her my phone. She typed in her cell phone number, and smiled up at me while handing the phone back to me.

"May I see your phone?" I asked. Camille handed me her phone, and I typed my number in, and saved it. I handed her the phone, and she flashed me a brilliant smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Camille said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Cam." I reply. Cam walks out of the clearing, and I look after her, glad that I got the chance to meet this beautiful girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Moose's POV:

Camille walked out a small clearing, a dazed look on her face. Her smile is huge, and she looks incredibly happy. After a moment, I realized that the look on her face is the one Natalie has while she looks at Luke. I wondered who had made Camille look so happy, and then felt a spark of jealously that it wasn't me. I had liked Cam for a while; I just had never said anything. And now she was looking dazed, and happy. I always hoped she would look at me like that someday, but had never taken the opportunity to tell her how I feel.

"Hey, Chameleon!" I called. Camille turned towards me, and then began walking slowly in my direction. The smile was still on her face, but her eyebrows furrowed a little in worry.

"What's up, Moose?" Cam inquired. I looked up, and back down in time to see Camille rolling her eyes.

"The sky?" I ask.

"That's always your answer, Moose." Cam replied, and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck mine out as well, and Camille started to laugh.

"Alright, Chameleon, what do you want to do today? Roast marshmallows in a microwave? Or go over to The Pirates headquarters and raise some hell?" I asked.

"Hm…well, I think NYU frowns upon starting small fires, so let's go over to The Pirates headquarters, okay?" Camille responded.

"Alright, ma'am." I say, and we start to walk towards the Pirates house.

"Moose! I am not old!" Camille slightly yells, and smacks me in the arm.

"Oh fair lady, thou wounded me!" I cry, clutching my arm dramatically.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's always nice to hear what others think of my writing.

Camille's POV:

"You should've gone for acting." I say, walking forward. After a second, I notice Moose isn't standing next to me anymore. I turn around, and see a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, come on Moose-Don't choose acting as well as dancing and electrical engineering. Isn't a double major enough?" I inquire.

"Yes, it is…but, acting, Chameleon! You should act!" Moose exclaims.

"Acting? Moose, really? I don't like acting!" I say.

"I bet you'd be great at it." Moose said, looking at me seriously.

"Moose, I'm not going to try acting. There's no point in it. I'm a photography major, end of story." I reply.

"Alright, Cam." Moose says, looking slightly deflated. We arrive at the Pirates house, and cut in through the side door and take the lift upstairs.

"Moose! Camille!" Natalie's voice exclaims.

"Hey, Natalie!" I said, hugging her.

"Girl, what has got you so happy?" Natalie asked.

"She's in loveeeeee." Moose teased.

"Moose! I am not in love." I said, blushing and lightly smacking his arm. Natalie raised her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes.

"Moose, stop torturing Camille. Luke is looking for you, something about him having new dance moves to show you." Natalie said. Moose wandered off in search of Luke, leaving Natalie and I alone.

"How have you been, Natalie?" I ask.

"I've been good. So…are you really in love with someone, Cam?" Natalie inquired.

"Well…promise not to tell anyone?" I whisper. Natalie nods her head, and I continue.

"Kid Darkness asked me out today." I very quietly say.

"Kid Darkness?" Natalie gasps.

"Should I have said no? I mean, I'm not really a part of The Pirates crew, so…he can't use me to get to you guys." I murmur.

"You said yes?" Natalie whispers.

"He's wonderful. We're going to the movies tomorrow." I say, smiling.

"Oooh, girl, you really do like him!" Natalie says, smiling at me. We laugh slightly, and then head to the stereo room to dance. Moose and Luke are there, and when Natalie sees Luke, she starts to walk towards him, swaying her hips slightly. Luke gives her a crooked grin, and Natalie wraps her arms around him when she was close enough to. He held her in his strong arms, and the gently pressed his lips against hers. I saw Moose smile, but his eyes were tinged with sadness. I wondered why he felt sad, but didn't dwell on it for long. I didn't love Moose; he was like a brother to me. But Raf…there could be a future with him. Being with Raf could actually be wonderful, as long as Moose and the other Pirates didn't over react. I felt my phone vibrate, and pulled it out of my pocket. It was a text from Raf, and it made me smile.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you up to?" Raf's text said.

"Not much, just chilling with a few friends. What about you?" I texted back.

"Reading a book." Raf texted back.

"Oh? What book?" I inquired.

"The Lovely Bones." Raf's text said.

"Is it good?" I text back.

"It's very well written. But there's a part I want you to hear." Raf says. After a few moments, my phone vibrates again with a text from Raf.

"If I had but an hour of love, If that be all that is given me, An hour of love upon this earth, I would give my love to thee." Raf texted.

"Awwwww." I whispered.

"You're so adorable." I texted back.

"Hey, Cam! Who ya texting?" Moose said, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"No one." I blushed, and tucked my phone into my jeans. Moose raised an eyebrow at me, and I glanced away, towards Natalie and Luke, who were dancing together. They danced so easily together, and I wondered if I'd ever have that kind of unity with anyone.

"Girl, what is on your mind?" Moose whispered.

"Do you have any battles come up son, Moose?" I ask, avoiding his question. It totally figures that Moose would think something was wrong just because I went silent for a bit.

"Yeah, we have one in two days. But you are avoiding the question." Moose replied.

"Just thinking about school." I lied.

i


	5. Chapter 5

Moose's POV:

"Alright, Cam." I replied, even though I knew she was lying. I'd never seen Cam spend so much time concentrating on one thing, so it must be something or someone really important to her. I cared about Camille, more then she knew, more then she'd probably ever know. She thought I was clueless, but I really wasn't. I noticed the look she got on her face, how much it was like the one Natalie got when she looked at Luke and vice versa. Chameleon was hiding something from me-and I wanted to find out what it was. Cam handed me her phone so she could go dance, and then she moved easily across the floor. While she was dancing, her phone vibrated. I glanced downwards, and saw that it said Raf, and then Kid Darkness in parentheses next to it. My mind buzzed with confusion. Why would Kid Darkness be texting Cam? I felt my anger rising, so I dropped Cam's phone to the ground and walked out of the speaker room.

"Moose! Moose, wait a minute!" I heard Cam's voice calling after me.

"What is it, Camille?" I growled, continuing to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Cam whispered.

"Why are you talking to Kid Darkness?" I inquired.

"Do you dictate who my friends are, Robert?" Cam asked, her voice rising.

"You're supposed to be a Pirate! Not talking to the enemy!" I shouted back.

"You know what, fuck you, Moose. I will talk to who I want to, and I don't need your permission to talk to them. If you don't like it, then you can leave me the fuck alone." Cam yelled, and turned to walk away.

"Did I say you could leave? Did I say we were done talking?" I shouted, grabbing her upper arm.

"Moose, let go of me." Cam said, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Moose, what are you doing?" Luke said, walking into the room.

"Luke, make him let go." Cam pleaded.

"Let go, Moose." Luke said. When I didn't move, he walked over and pried my hand off Cam's arm. Cam fled from the room, running faster than I've ever seen her move.

"Cam!" Luke called after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Cam's POV:

I ran out of the Pirate's headquarters, trying to get as far away from Moose as possible. When I finally stopped, I reached for my cell phone and found Raf's name. I pressed the dial button, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Raf's voice inquired.

"Raf, what are you up to right now?" I asked.

"Just hanging out in my apartment. Want to come over?" Raf inquired.

"Sure. Where is it?" I asked.

"How about I come pick you up and bring you back here?" Raf questioned.

"Uh, sure. That works." I answered, and told him my location.

"I'll be there in five." Raf said.

"Alright, bye." I answered.

"Bye, Raf." I said.

Raf's POV:

I was curious about why Cam had called me up so suddenly, but I decided to go with it. I picked her up, and we drove towards my apartment.

"Did you get in an argument with Moose?" I inquired.

"How'd you know?" Cam replied, looking surprised.

"You never texted me back. I figured that something had happened." I said.

"Oh." Cam answered, looking surprised. We then lapsed into a comfortable silence. We arrived at my apartment, and we walked upstairs. I unlocked my door and she followed me in.

"I like it." Cam said, glancing around the living room.

"I'm glad." I answered, smiling at her. She had a beautiful smile, and I didn't want to take my eyes off of her.

"How long have you lived here?" Cam inquired.

"A couple of years. Would you like to sit down?" I said.

"Sure." Cam replied. I took her hand, and led her to the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" I inquired.

"Sure. What do you have?" Cam asked.

"The Day After Tomorrow, iRobot, and The Day the Earth Stood Still. Which one do you want to watch?" I answered.

"The Day After Tomorrow, definitely." Cam replied, smiling. I popped the movie in, and then sat back next to Cam on the couch. She curled up next to me, her head resting on my shoulder and her feet on the other end of the couch. As the movie progressed, Cam fell asleep, and her head ended up in my lap. When the movie ended, I didn't want to wake Cam, so I gently picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom, where my sister stayed when she was in town. Cam sighed in her sleep, and curled up on her side. I smiled at her sleeping form, and then walked off towards my own room. I got ready for sleep, and then climbed into my own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Cam's POV:

I felt myself drifting off the sleep during the movie, and quickly fell into a dream. I dreamed that Raf was laying in bed with me, stroking my hair. His lips gently brushed against my forehead, and I cuddled closer to him. Raf's lips moved down from my forehead to my lips, and then he got on top of me, and I smiled at the full body contact. His hand slid up my shirt, and I awoke suddenly. Sunlight was streaming through a small window. I glanced around, and noticed I was in a bed. Raf was standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey there, Cam. I was just about to wake you up." Raf said. I blinked blearily at him, and sat up.

"Hey, Raf." I mumbled, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"Do you want some breakfast, Cam?" Raf inquired.

"Breakfast?" I hesitantly said.

"Yeah. When you eat in the morning?" Raf joked.

"Uh, sure." I replied, climbing out of bed. I followed Raf towards the kitchen, sitting down in the chair he gestured to. My mind was hazy from sleep, but I hadn't forgotten why I came over to Raf's last night. If I was totally honest with myself, I admit that I was very interested in Raf. He carried breakfast over to the table-a couple of muffins, a few slices of bacon, and some toast. Raf picked up some bacon and a muffin, and put it on his plate. I gingerly put a muffin on my plate, and then picked up the glass of water that Raf had put beside my plate.

"What are your plans for today, Raf?" I inquired.

"Well, if you're free, I thought we'd spend the day watching movies." Raf answered.

"That sounds cool. Do you have a place I could charge my phone?" I said.

"Yeah, sure." Raf said, holding out his hand. I put my phone in it, and he gracefully got up and walked into the living room. I twisted in my chair, watching the way he moved across the room with the ease of a dancer. I took a few bites out of my muffin and a sip of water, hoping that Raf wouldn't sense how nervous I was. He came back into the kitchen, and settled into his chair, casually picking up his muffin. He took a few bites, and then set it down to look at me.

"What's on your mind, Cam?" Raf asked.

"Huh? Nothing." I replied.

"Are you ready to go watch some movies then, Cam?" Raf asked, his lips curling into a smile.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, smiling. We headed towards the television, and Raf gestured for me to sit down on the couch. I took a seat, curling up into the corner of the couch.


End file.
